random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Network/Flower Cup
Flower Cup is the second of the five Nitro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages. Courses Luigi Circuit TBA Plessie's Watercoaster Plessie's Watercoaster takes place in a water park section of a dinosaur-themed theme park. The track nearly follows along an actual roller coaster-log flume hybrid of a sort. It takes place over the course of night in which during the third lap, fireworks in the shapes of Yoshi, Plessie, Dorrie, Rex, and Reznor, among other familiar dinosaur-like characters. The track starts off along the ride's queue and boarding station with Toads, Shy Guys, and Yoshis cheering off from the queue. After that, the track makes a sharp left into a ramp where our racers drive into a darkened cave. After the end of the small cave is a crazy anti-gravity track design that continues to follow along the roller coaster in which the track makes crazy inversions, corkscrews, loops, among other roller coaster elements. Toads, Shy Guys, and Yoshis on the ride itself continue to cheer on the drivers throughout all of the course. The entire section described is based off of a mining area. After that and still on anti-gravity, the track makes a steep uphill climb along an artificial mountain that's part of the ride in which the track is all on a conveyor belt moving forward with boost pads scattered everywhere. Then once drivers reach the top, a cannon-like mechanic blasts the drivers down splashing into a lake that takes them back into the boarding section. A majority of the track's music is taken from the Slide theme from Super Mario 64 based off of Super Mario 3D World's rendition. Yoshi's Island TBA Diddy Kong Space Center DISCLAIMER: I GO INTO A LOT OF UNNESECARY DETAIL BECAUSE I'VE HAD THIS IDEA FOR NEARLY HALF A YEAR. Diddy Kong Space Center is a brand-new one-lap course that features both a part in a sunny Space Center and in a galactic Space Station. The stage is based off the idea that the Rocket Barrels from DKCR have evolved greatly in the future and are now very high-tech. Lap 1 begins in the middle of the station's garden, highly remniscent of Kennedy Space Center. Many large buildings can be seen to the side and in the distance, and many retired Rocket ships are scattered in the garden. The stage begins and you race through the garden into a gift shop, and make a turn through the shop (avoiding goomba tourists and merchandise) and go outside onto a road leading to the hangar. You race through the hangar, avoiding boxes being moved around and spaceship parts. After that, you race and make a quick curve to the right through a bunch of press and news vans. The rocket launch pad is seen in the distance over a lake, and you drive through the lake and to the launchpad. Then you jump out by the launchpad, which you race up in an anti-gravity section, and you launch up to the Space Station in space for Lap 2. Lap 2 begins on the space station after a gliding section from the launchpad. You land on a platform that leads into it, and once you enter you immediately go back into anti-gravity. After a few turns on the slightly shifted walls, you go into a space shuttle hangar with a couple of cameos from the galaxy games, before you go to the exterior of the ship, going along the walls until you reach a cannon that launches you back to Earth for Lap 3. Lap 3 begins back at the Space Center in evening, at a large landing runway. After landing, you race down the runway and make a turn and briefly race through mission control. After that, you race back through the garden and see a lot of different Toads and Yoshis cheering you on. Then a U-turn is made and you return back to the exit. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Network Category:Mario Kart